


aw, shoes

by ohmcgee



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, They love each other, clint barton is the worst, kate is also the worst, pizza dog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(864): I don't know man. I fell outside Pizza Hut and an employee had to perform first aid. But I think I got free pizza. So it was worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aw, shoes

"You're late," Kate says when the door opens. "The show already started."  
  
"Aw, Katie," Clint groans, tripping over a purple purse she left right in the doorway that's bigger than his futzin' fridge, he swears. "It's a dvr. You just press the pause button."  
  
"I like how you say that like I'm not the one who showed you how to work it. And bought it," Kate says, narrowing her eyes at him. "I ordered Thai. I  _told_  you I was ordering Thai when you called me half an hour ago to tell me to order Thai."  
  
Clint looks at her. "Yes?"  
  
Kate huffs. "Then why, genius, are you holding a futzing pizza?"  
  
"Oh," Clint says, setting it down on the bar and opening up the top, plopping two slices into Lucky's bowl. "Well, see."  
  
Then he goes into telling her how he was just walking down the street minding his own business when this kid on a skateboard came barreling around the corner and wiped him out, and then this cat ran out into the street and --  
  
"You chased a cat into the street," Kate says, sounding surprised that she's even surprised.  
  
"No, I caught it before it got to the street," he says. "But then I tripped because my goddamn shoelaces are bullshit and a car hit me."  
  
"A car  _hit_  you?"  
  
"Well," Clint says. "I kind of hit it? You know how it is."  
  
Kate takes all this in, the way she always takes in Clint's bullshit, which is to say not very well. "Dumbass," she says. "That still doesn't explain the pizza."  
  
"Oh," Clint says, grabbing a box of take-out and joining her on the couch. "All that happened in front of this pizza place and this nice girl offered to patch me up and even gave me a free pie!"  
  
Kate levels a glare at him. "You fucked her in the bathroom, didn't you?"  
  
"Nope," Clint says, grabbing the remote to turn up the newest episode of Dog Cops. "In the boss' office."  
  
"Ugh," Kate groans, kicking him in the shin. "You are the worst."  
  
"What's that, Katie?" Clint says, cupping his hand over his ear. "I can't hear you over the sound of how you slept with the guy who works at Cha Cha Cha just so he'd keep bringing you tacos."  
  
Kate glares and snatches the remote out of his hand. "Shh," she says. "I'm trying to watch the show."


End file.
